The Only Exception
by kali rogers
Summary: Maria sabia que siempre seria lo mismo, la gente la seguiria dejando atras y no habria nadie en quien confiar. Asi habia sido y asi seria siempre. Hasta que hubiera alguien que fuera la excepcion a la regla... One-shot Steve/Maria Basado en la cancion de Paramore


Bueno...hace poco lei una historia de Quetzalli Yatzil y menciono a Paramore... y busque y encontre esta cancion (que estoy escuchando justo ahora)...y bueno, el resto lo tienen ante uds. no tiene nada que ver con mi otra historia, es solo que me parecio demasiado linda para estos dos :)

ayer fue el cumple de capitan america!96, es todo un jovenazo

la vdd no me gusto mucho, pero uds tienen la ultima palabra! (a proposito amo los review)

* * *

The only exception

Una pequeña niña de 7 observaba como su padre se mantenía dentro su cuarto, observando el retrato de una mujer entre sus manos. La única mujer que había amado en su vida.

Estaba ebrio como siempre, solo que esta vez, no parecía enojado. Se veía deprimido, y una ola de tristeza parecía abatirlo. _"Triste__.__ Roto__. __¿Cómo se rompe alguien?" _La pregunta lleno la mente de Maria mientras observaba calladamente por la rendija de la puerta.

Por alguna razón, no tenía la necesidad de correr a esconderse de él. Sentía en su pequeño corazón la necesidad de abrazarlo y saber porque lloraba, pero…era más el miedo que le tenía, así que sin dejarse ser vista, dio media vuelta y se encerró en su cuarto, tratando de entender porque su mamá los había abandonado de esa manera.

¿Qué acaso no sabía lo mucho que él la necesitaba? ¿Lo mucho que Maria quería a alguien que la cuidara de los enojos de su padre? Aun recordaba la noche antes de que se fuera. La había tenido entre sus brazos y le había dicho que la amaba. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien y abandonarlo de esa manera?

Fue así como el primer pensamiento negativo se formo en el fondo de su corazón. _"El amor no existe…al menos no para mí." _

Pero aun así, aquí estaba. Las luces brillaban en todo el salón y ella se movía suavemente al ritmo de la mano que la guiaba…o tal vez que ella guiaba. Steve no había dejado de mencionar lo hermosa que se veía esa noche. Y eso la aterraba. No se suponía que esto pasara. Porque nadie la merecía…más bien, ella no merecía a nadie. Nadie la amaba, esa era la regla. Pero aquí estaba este tonto supersoldado, listo para romper las reglas. Listo para ser la excepción.

Hubo un chico en la preparatoria. Al principio fue lindo, parecía entenderla. Pero duro menos de lo que esperaba. Unos meses después, y otro pareció ser el indicado. Pero ninguno lograba apreciarla, parecía que todos tenían miedo de sus sueños y ambiciones y todavía recordaba a uno que la golpeo varias veces. Fue así como aprendió otra 'lección'.

El amor no dura. No importaba lo que Pepper dijera para tratar de cambiar su idea. Y tal vez importaban poco los otros tantos pequeños detalles con los que Steve trataba de llamar su atención.

Ella lo sabía. Todas esas cosas son tonterías, ella había logrado salir adelante y sobrevivir sola. Había aprendido a hacerse respetar y tenía reputación que había hecho ella sola. Sin nadie más. Siempre tratando de mantener una distancia, porque _"Entre más alejada estés, menos daño te hará…"_

Toda su vida había estado de acuerdo con esto, la soledad era su mejor amiga. Tal vez con Coulson se había arriesgado a tomarle 'cariño'…era lo más cercano a una amistad. Pero esa era todo. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a sí misma, a abrirse a alguien…porque todos terminaban haciendo lo mismo.

Pero Steve… Steve era otra cosa. Él no sería capaz de darle la espalda. Todos parecían dejarla y no preocuparse por ella. Pero Steve, era diferente. Él permanecía a su lado y parecía importarle mucho lo que ella pensara de él. Había un molde, una regla que todos los hombres cercanos en su vida parecían seguir…pero él era (como en casi todos los aspectos) la única excepción a la regla.

Habían pasado 6 meses. Y varias citas. Normalmente a esta etapa, comenzaban los argumentos y la separación. Por trabajo, u otras cosas sin importancia. Pero aquí estaba él. Abrazándola porque había tenido una pesadilla y no podía dormir. Se sentía segura, más de lo que se había sentido en toda su vida. No podía…pero ahí estaba de nuevo esa emoción en su estomago. La misma sensación que le daba cuando lo veía llegar a su oficina con Stark.

Nunca se había sentido tan aferrada a alguien. Nunca había querido permanecer tan cerca de alguien. De algún modo terminaría, de eso estaba segura, porque eso siempre sucedía. Sabía que al día siguiente cada quien seguiría con su rutina. Él tenía planeado irse a buscar a Barnes junto con Sam Y ella se quedaría ahí, esperando a que tal vez pudiera regresar con vida. No quería perderlo, no ahora cuando todo parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No cuando parecía el sueño más real que jamás había tenido. Quería que él permaneciera ahí, diciéndole que no era su imaginación y que él realmente quisiera ser la excepción a todo en su vida.

"_De acuerdo…lo querías cerca de ti, y ya tienes lo que quieres…o tal vez no."_

Es lo único que pasa por su cabeza, mientras observa pasmada a Steve, que permanece hincado en una rodilla enfrente de ella. Con una pequeña caja abierta en su mano. Y dentro de ella…un anillo. Tal vez no tan caro como el que lleva Pepper desde hace varios meses, pero sus ojos que le ruegan que acepte, hacen que resalte el valor de la joya.

Tal vez fue Tony quien le metió la idea en la cabeza.

Pero se suponía que iba a terminar, se suponía que en algún momento él se daría cuenta de que ella no valía la pena y daría media vuelta como los demás. Esa era la regla. Así era como pasaba todo en su vida. Su papá había sido muy claro. Y todo alrededor de ella le había enseñado una lección: que ella no merecía ser amada.

¿Entonces porque estaba él hombre favorito del país, el héroe americano; hincado, pidiéndole que pasara con él el resto de sus vidas? ¿Qué acaso todos le habían mentido durante los años que llevaba habitando la tierra?

Hace 1 año no habría creído que llegarían hasta aquí. Hace un año no habría creído que había alguien que la tomara en cuenta y la amara con toda el alma…

Maria sonrió y asintió tanto como la emoción en su cuerpo se lo permitía.

Tal vez aun no entendía que la hacía tan especial ante sus ojos… pero ya podía creer, que él siempre seria la excepción.

* * *

otra cosita: la mamá de maria en realidad muere cuando ella nace, pero decidi hacer que los abandonara a ella y a su padre.

bueno, gracias por leer.


End file.
